


The lovely end

by admirableGuardian



Series: DirkKri Life [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this story, i hope you enjoyed and make sure to tell me what you thought of it if you wish. Also check out my other stories too ^_^</p></blockquote>





	The lovely end

It is a few days after your anniversary with Dirk and you are proudly wearing the amazing necklace he gave you. You are both on the couch with the T.V on for background noise at this point. The reason for this is because you are too busy kissing your handsome, strong matesprit. Past you would never even think about kissing someone in a heated kiss like this. You also would not have allowed yourself to be pushed down and feel someone’s bulge rub up against you, but that is part of the past and you have found something you thought was dumb and unneeded. You are just glad that you allowed this relationship to start. You feel his hard bulge rub up against your nook electing a rather loud moan from you. He then abruptly stops all together and pulls back, trying to sit back up. You pull him back trying to keep your bodies flushed together even if clothes are in the way.

“Sorry, I need to stop before things get too heated for me. I don’t want to trigger you so I’m going to go to the bathroom for a bit.” You whimper making him look over to you sadly. You soon feel his hand slid over your cheek to bring a soft purr to vibrate in your throat. He begins to get back up and you pull him back down earning you a confused stare.

“I’ve been thinking and we have been together for 15 years Dirk, you have been so patient with me and I owe you so much love just for that. I also have talked to Karkat and he says that John and him are planning on having a third wriggler soon. He also told me that your human bugles are actually not that rough and you try to be easy on your romantic partners.” You look away for a while then look back to see he is still rather confused and you can’t help but smile. “What I’m trying to say is, is that I wish to finally enact in ‘love making’, also I might be um…in heat at the moment and would love to feel your strange human bulge finally inside of my nook.” You quickly hide your face in your hands, feeling your face heat up from the embarrassment of that statement. “That sounded way better in my head then it ever did spoken. I’m so sorry if I might have triggered you with my insensitive words of romance.” You feel his hands pull your hands away to show him smiling at you and the pink blush on his face. Without his sunglasses on you can see the raw emotion in his eyes at the words you have said.

“Are you telling me that you wish to engage in the beautiful act of love making with me?” You nod slightly watching his eyes closely as that smile on his face increases slowly. “Also if you are in heat does that mean you are ok with possibly having a wriggler?” You give him another nod which earns you a soft peck to the lips.

“We have waited long enough and I think we are finally ready and have a stable environment to have a wriggler of our own that is if you are ok with that as well?” You feel his hands starting to unzip the jeans you bought, while he also gives you a passionate kiss. When you two finally part for air you give off a loud chirp as you feel his hands stroke your bone-bulge and run down to rub against your nook. “Ahh…Dirk please just…let me feel you please…” Your mind scrambles for words which won’t come to you, as you feel him strip you both down to nothing. You lay on the couch looking up at the gorgeous man above you, sliding your hands down his chest. You can feel him shiver under your touch as you explore the chest you have touched before countless times. You feel him run his hands up and down your sides, making sure to gently caress your grubscars.

“Are you really sure about this Kankri?” You smile and lean up to give him a sweet kiss. You soon slowly wrap your hand around his erection and lead it gently to your nook and nod. He laughs softly as he gets closer to you, wrapping you in his arms as he pushes his bulge inside. At first you two don’t move, just stay there feeling each other’s touch and the feeling of being connected. You feel him give you soft kisses before he begins to rock slowly into. “I love you Kri.” You hold him closer and nip at his neck earing a soft groan. He bucks into you little rough from that but tries to stay steady as his bulge hits all the right places inside of you.

“I love you so much Dirk, I really do pity you more than I thought I ever could pity someone.” You get to look him right in the eyes, before he leans in and gives you a heated kiss as he speeds up. You gently run your claws softly down his back when he pulls away and lays his forehead against yours. You feel his hands clutch your shoulders tightly as his rhythm becomes erratic. You give off a chirp when he calls out your name in a low whisper as he comes inside of you, making your inner walls of you nook shiver at the feeling of his material mixing with yours now. You wrap your legs around him to keep him inside of you as you go through your orgasm. You feel yourself shake at the amazing feeling of just your material mix with his and your sack trying to suck it all up for the egg. You give off a mix of chirps and purrs until you come down, allowing him to pull out and wrap you up in his grip tighter.

“Will I be able to get a round 2 before your next heat?” You laugh and nuzzle up into the crook of his neck, giving him a purr as he hums in content.

“I do believe you deserve another round, let’s say in the bedroom at around oh, 15 minutes from now.” You hear him laugh and chirp at him, rubbing your horn softly against his chin.

“That sounds fair, I’ll carry you to bed and join you in a few minutes.” You give him a whimper as he picks you up while getting him up himself. “Don’t whimper at me like that, someone needs to clean this mess up.” You nod, still whimpering slightly. He gives you a soft chuckle as he walks down the hall to your shared room. As he sits you down on the bed you feel him place a soft kiss to your forehead. “Rest up Kri, I’ll be back before you know it.” You nod feeling him give you one more soft kiss before he’s out the door and sleep calls your name to dreamland.

You’re woken up by the bed shifting and give off a weak growl. You feel a hand comb through your hair and rub your scalp softly. You then feel soft lips go from your neck to your ear and purr. “Go back to sleep Kri, I’ll take you up on sexy times when you’re not so tired.” You growl but stop when another soft kiss is left on your neck and strong arms wrap around you. “I love you so much.” You try to chirp or purr but nothing comes so you just turn around and cuddle up closer to the new warmth that is your matesprit drifting back off to sleep alongside him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, i hope you enjoyed and make sure to tell me what you thought of it if you wish. Also check out my other stories too ^_^


End file.
